sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SelaniaTheHedgehog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kizu the Angel-Ghost Hedgehog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IvyTheHedgehog (Talk) 20:55, September 11, 2012 Hey! Look at my comment please: http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Domonique_the_Fox#comm-24037 Michael the Fox: I'm all for Rainbow Dash and Sonic! :) (talk) 16:18, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ...hello? Selania? Michael the Fox: I'm all for Rainbow Dash and Sonic! :) (talk) 17:06, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Would you like to RP about how they meet (maybe)? Meet me here if you want to do the RP. Michael the Fox: I'm all for Rainbow Dash and Sonic! :) (talk) 22:36, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Very nice pictures u got there Can Never Have enough Guns........Unless theres a Holding Limit (talk) 05:10, September 19, 2012 (UTC) from metalman88 Sup Madam Selania 83 ohai, so while I wait for Greeny to reply back, I've been trying to think about how your screenshot should turn out. Would you want it as big as Tigger -> Metalcore's Metamorphosis? http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/File:MetaMorphosis_-_Tigger_the_Tiger.png or as small as 3 divided parts (or 4) Just any other details (like how she ended up turning werehog in the first place? etc) ty and hope to talk again soon. LozzaLolzor (talk) 13:04, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Adoption I'm gonna have to pull out of the adoption thing,I can't draw to save my life and if I could I have no way of showing you the drawings,sorry.Also when I said Pure,I meant Pure,the character on the left of the kangaroo mummy.Thanks again,and sorry for wasting your time. Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 01:47, September 24, 2012 (UTC) SAY HAI TOO FAAANNNGGGG So like Fang seyz SUP SUP ZOMBIE (Karen 'Fang' Kurtalos) Thank you so much for putting this up, I've only seen official characters as zombies, but not zombies as a fan character. (except joke ones xD) This so muuuch fun, although it's not finished, I uploaded it for a preview. TY LozzaLolzor (talk) 04:28, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Fright is plzed 2 meet ye :3 Alright i managed to finish Fright's pic and I've added elaborate (yet incomplete) info to her biography :D http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Fright_the_Vampire_Mongoose Carefulspoon (talk) 04:36, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Request Do you think you can draw a pic of SelaniaxMichael please? optional? Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 21:14, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay then. Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 15:25, October 2, 2012 (UTC) P.s I think it'd be cute if you drew them both in their were-forms :3 YES Fluffiness is FTW :3 Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 15:48, October 2, 2012 (UTC) By the way...I think it'd be awesome if we could make MichaelxSelania a fanfic! ...but what would/should we call it? Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 16:20, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Hm... What about "The Full Moon Chronicles" or something like that? Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 17:19, October 2, 2012 (UTC) P.S You don't have to keep putting "Re:" every time you respond. You just click "Edit" on the section. Question How's the MichaelxSelania pic coming along? Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 19:12, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi Selania, I think I could do the request for you (the KizuXAkari children). ^3^ 8+1= ⑨ 20:52, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I wanted you to draw rose not make a recolor of her now I can't post it to her page MoonPrincessAmyRose (talk)The one and only MoonPrincess Amy rose D'AAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW That new pic in your gallery is so CUTE! ^W^ And a bit sad... :( http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pc_sad_werehog_by_pauline_the_cat-d5ih8nb.png Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 18:11, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello. In response to your question about my deviantArt account, I do have one but if your after nothing but sonic related stuff, you won't find much there. All art on my pages is done by my girlfriend here on dA. If your after the art, I'd suggest watching her rather than me. Hey! I need to talk to ya about something. Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 01:46, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Selania? I recently saw your Special Halloween Adoption page.. and I was wondering if I could get your preference on what you'd like in exchange for the Zombie Mink Girl..? She looks really interesting and I think I could do well with her... File:PinRS025.gif Mordecai has sent you a message File:PinRS025.gif 04:22, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Oh my goodness, thank you so much! That means a lot! ^^ I'll be sure to let you know~ A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 23:33, March 21, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Hey, I know you didn't put Shiori the Cat's page on here (at least I don't think so...) and sorry if this comes off as a bit weird but I drew her for you. I was on your dA page and I saw the design, and I felt the sudden urge to draw her... so here you go! A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 04:33, March 23, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I think you should put her page on here. I just LOV her design so much and I had to draw her for you. :D But you're welcome! I'm glad you like it! :3 A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 17:15, April 2, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree